1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to boat apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved boat spotlight apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the mounting of the spotlight to a bow or stern portion of an associated boat and manipulated for remote use relative to the boat structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lighting arrangements are used relative to boat structure, wherein the instant invention attempts to address the use of spotlights relative to night fishing to provide for a spotlight structure for use as a running light during operation of the boat and wherein the boat organization during anchoring permits manipulation of the spotlight relative to the boat for use in a fishing scenario.
Prior art running and spot light structure for use in boats is exemplified in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,173 to Cassidy wherein a bracket structure is arranged for the fixed mounting of a spotlight relative to a running light of an associated boat structure.
Portable light apparatus of various types are exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,228,489 to Martin; 2,165,562 to Mack, et al.; and 3,833,800 to Stewart, et al. in various situations of portable light structure.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved boat spotlight apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction for manipulation of the spotlight structure relative to a boat and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.